Changed
by Cathey Scully
Summary: When Scully takes on a nearly impossible task, Mulder's there for her and her new arrival.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Changed  
  
Author: Cathey Scully  
  
Category: Speculation!Fic (although there's not much left to speculate about), MSR  
  
Rating: R, to be safe  
  
Spoilers: Every Season and Up to Three Words with little mentions of Empedocles and Vienen. The rest is speculation.  
  
Archive: If you really want, just tell me first.  
  
Disclaimer: All the usual X-Files characters are not mine, please don't sue me. But you can't have Akila. She's my baby.  
  
Feedback: please send all constructive criticism to CatheyScully@the-pentagon.com  
  
Summary: When Scully takes on a nearly impossible task, Mulder's there for her and her new arrival. Yea, crappy summary. I know.  
  
Notes: This is based on the ep "Three Words" and the scenes that they showed at the end of the ep. It's a product of my warped imagination and Ro's constant guidance. So any similarity to the eps are purely coincidental, cause I'm not reading spoilers and I have what I'm now calling CC syndrome…where you find yourself thinking and talking and writing like CC. Yea, um, I know I'm a little late on this, but Ro can vouch and truly say that I started this story two days after Three Words. And I tried my hardest to get it finished before I did, but it took on a life of its own and decided to not finish itself until the day before Alone. So I have included some details about Empedocles and Vienen, and Alone, but they're minor things that everyone already knows about. Oh yea…summary of the story…Thanks to Rotem for supporting this idea and being there for me whenever I need her. You're nothing short of amazing Ro.  
  
  
The story!  
Part 1/8  
  
  
*~X~ *~X~ *~X~ *~X~ *  
  
Dana Scully shifted her very pregnant body in the uncomfortable chair that had been designated "hers" down in the basement office. Her maternity leave had officially begun three weeks before, but since Mulder returned to work, she was charged with keeping the peace between Mulder and Doggett. Mulder refused to work closely with Agent Doggett and instead worked with Scully. If you could call the few words he said to her at the office working with her.  
  
Out of her own fears for Mulder's safety, Scully had asked him to stay with her until she thought he had recovered enough. Mulder stayed all right, he stayed in one place on the couch only moving when it was time for work, food, or to sleep, then he'd lie down.  
  
Scully was damn frustrated. She wanted Mulder to feel like he could talk to her about what he'd been through. She wasn't used to the changes in his personality. Where he'd once been sarcastically witty and charming, he used his sarcasm to hurt people, Scully most of all.  
  
She was afraid that her pregnancy was putting the strain on her relationship with Mulder. She knew he was feeling out of sorts already and having his partner seven months pregnant didn't help. Scully hoped that Mulder didn't think she'd been unfaithful to him in the months that he was gone. Even though they'd never verbally expressed the fact that there wouldn't be anyone else, Scully thought that Mulder knew he was the only one.  
  
Scully thought about telling Mulder that the baby was his, if only to try to brighten his mood. After she considered the possibilities however, Scully wondered if Mulder was acting the way he was because he knew that the baby was his and he didn't want it. After all, the first time they'd made love, Scully had assured him of the improbability of her getting pregnant. Mulder had shushed her like he didn't care, but she still thought that that might be the reason.  
  
Brought back to the present by a powerful kick from within, Scully ran her hand over her abdomen and looked at the clock. Seeing that she and Mulder had gotten a sufficient amount of work in, Scully stacked her papers and pushed herself out of her chair.  
  
"Need any help Agent Scully?" Doggett asked from his desk.  
  
"No, I'm okay. Thank you Agent Doggett." Scully smiled softly but refused Doggett's offer. Mulder would shoot him venomous looks each time he approached her. "Mulder are you ready to go."  
  
"No." Mulder snapped and Scully was taken aback by the harshness of his voice. "Sorry, give me a minute or two okay?" Mulder amended smiling slightly at Scully who forgave him immediately even though she knew she should be hurt by his actions.  
  
Scully knew that Mulder didn't mind much physical contact as long as her belly didn't touch him, so she waddled over to his desk and stood behind him, rubbing his back in the absentminded way he used to love. She felt Mulder tense and lean farther over his work.  
  
Mulder stood and let Scully's hand fall from his back. He spun around, nearly knocking her over. "Sorry Scully. I'll be ready to go as soon as I take this up to Skinman."  
  
"Alright, hurry. Someone is doing somersaults and my back is killing me because of it." Scully was lowering herself back down into Mulder's chair and didn't see Mulder's scowl.  
  
"He's not worth it Agent Scully." Doggett rumbled. Scully's head shot to Doggett.  
  
"Excuse me Agent Doggett?"  
  
"He's not worth it. You're putting your health and your child's health at risk for…" Doggett trailed off as Mulder reentered the room. Mulder glanced at Doggett and turned to Scully. He held out his hands to pull her from the chair. Scully grasped them warmly and together they hefted her out of the chair. Mulder immediately dropped her hands and grabbed his notes.  
  
He'll find any excuse not to touch me Scully thought sadly.  
  
Mulder grunted a goodbye to Doggett and walked out ahead of Scully to her car.  
  
End of part one, More on the way.  



	2. Chapter 2

Part 2/8  
  
  
*~X~ *~X~ *~X~ *~X~ *  
  
It had been two weeks of Scully attempting to get Mulder to open up to her and him shooting her down. Finally, Scully gave up on reaching Mulder and he moved back to his apartment. One day, after she got home from work, Mulder asked Scully if she'd come over and that was where they were when Skinner showed up with Agents Doggett and Reyes in tow. He had only seen Doggett once or twice since Kersh had officially fired him from the FBI.  
  
Scully pulled open her partner's door to reveal AD Skinner and two of her other coworkers. "Sir, what's wrong?" Scully moved to allow the three entry.  
  
"Agent Scully, we have some upsetting news and some options to discuss with you and Mulder." Doggett spoke to her as she led him into Mulder's living room.  
  
Mulder sat at his computer on the phone with Frohike. "Slow down Frohike. What? An outbreak of the same virus I had. Okay, Scully just brought Skinner and a few other people in; I'll talk with them and get back to you. Hang in there guys." Mulder set the phone down and turned to Skinner. He watched Scully lower herself onto the couch in what was her spot. Mulder observed Doggett look like he was going to sit next to her and Mulder stood, nearly knocking Skinner over in his haste to sit with Scully.  
  
Scully glanced cautiously at Mulder before letting herself lean into him a bit. Surprisingly, she felt Mulder's hand tentatively brush her own. Scully saw Doggett hide a smile at Mulder's actions, his attempt to not provoke Mulder further.  
  
"What do you have to tell us?" Mulder asked. His hand edged away from Scully's and he crossed his arms.  
  
"According to the CDC in Atlanta, as of ten AM today, 7% of the world's population has been infected with "an unknown virus". Judging by the symptoms and everything that has been recorded, this is the same virus Mulder was infected with recently. According to information I received soon after reading this report, the invasion, as you called it Mulder, has begun. We've got to get you and Scully to a safe place."  
  
"I agree. Where can Scully go?"  
  
"We can't run Mulder." Scully argued.  
  
"You're right, we can't. You have to Scully, you're due when?"  
  
"Under six weeks."  
  
"There's a place, it's relatively uninhabited and very remote." Reyes spoke up. "You, Agent Mulder and someone else who will be there for protection can drive there."  
  
"I'm not going."  
  
"Yes you are Mulder." Skinner told him.  
  
"We'll settle this later. Alright, get in touch with the CDC and advise them that the proper course of treatment for this virus is the same way we treated Mulder." Scully began to bark out orders. "What about my brothers and my mom?"  
  
"I was able to get in touch with both of your brothers and tell them to immediately quarantine themselves and their family and friends and watch for any signs of illness. I called your mother, but I didn't get an answer." Skinner answered. Scully tensed a bit and Mulder rubbed her arm comfortingly. Scully gripped his hand and twined their fingers together.  
  
"Scully, didn't you say that your mom's phones have been on the fritz lately?"  
  
"Yes. That's probably why you couldn't get a hold of her, Sir."  
  
"Alright, let me call the gunmen and get them to go by your mom's house and get her then get themselves out of harm's way."   
  
"I want to go." Scully began. Skinner shook his head.  
  
"You can't."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"It's too dangerous. What if something were to happen on the way?" Doggett answered for the group. "Plus you have to be ready to leave for the safe house at a moment's notice."  
  
"Fine. Just tell them to email us and let me know she's okay." Scully backed down. Mulder freed his hand from Scully's and grabbed the phone before moving into his bedroom.  
  
After five minutes, Mulder returned to the room just as Scully was on her way to the bathroom.  
  
"They're getting Scully's mom as we speak. So, what's the plan? How can we stop this?"  
  
"We can't." Reyes answered.  
  
Mulder scowled. "What about a vaccine?"  
  
"The only way would be if we made one. But we'd need somebody with antibodies and immunity to the virus."  
  
"Me." Mulder and Scully spoke as one. Scully moved back into the room. "I have immunity, but the lump should be fully immune with better chances of the vaccine working. More so than me or Mulder."  
  
"No." Doggett told her. "Your child will have no part in this."  
  
"I agree with him Scully." Skinner crossed his arms. "There could be complications and something could happen to your baby."  
  
"And the entire human race could be wiped out by aliens because I failed to do anything. I'm not going to have that on my shoulders." Scully shot back. "Agent Doggett, make sure I have lab supplies at my disposal for when we get to wherever the hell we're going."  
  
"I'm going with you." Mulder stated with a conviction he didn't feel.  
  
"But Mulder. You said…" Scully began.  
  
"I know what I said. But this was before you signed yourself up to save the world. I'm not letting you go alone."  
  
Scully looked up at Mulder, wondering what had gotten into him. Last week he wouldn't have cared where she went or what she did. "When do we leave?"  
  
"Tonight. I suggest you pack light because I'm positive that once the confusion of this sets in, things will be pretty cheap." Doggett spoke grimly.  
  
"Who is the protection that is going with us?" Mulder asked crossing his arms again.  
  
"Me." Reyes smiled. "It was either me or John, and John doesn't know how to deliver a baby." She referred to Doggett.  
  
"I need to go home and gather some things. Can anyone give me a ride if it's not out of your way?" Scully asked partially changing the subject.  
  
"I will Agent Scully." Doggett nodded at her. "You're right on my way back to the office."  
  
"That's okay Agent Doggett. I'll take Scully home." Mulder spoke up and glared at Doggett, daring him to argue.  
  
"No problem." Doggett spun to face Scully. "I'll make the calls and get you the supplies you need."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Later that night, Scully sat reclining on Mulder's couch while he packed. She thought once again about the distance Mulder was keeping from her and how it seemed to fluctuate. One minute he didn't want anything to do with her, the next, she was the only person he wanted to see. It happened a lot when Doggett was around, and Scully wondered if he was jealous.  
  
"Scully, could you get the door? That's probably Reyes." Mulder called from the bedroom. Scully slid off of the couch and it finally hit her what they were doing. She and Mulder were running away. Scully was shocked to find that she was shaking. Instead of going to the door, despite the insistent knocking, she wandered into Mulder's bedroom. Scully noted the slight changes he'd made since being home. Gone was the picture of them together at the premiere of "The Lazarus Bowl", gone was the picture of her that he'd made the crime scene photographer take while on a case last year. Idly, Scully wondered what Mulder had done with the pictures, had he put them away for a time when he felt something for her again?  
  
Scully walked up beside Mulder and wrapped her arms around his waist. She leaned her head on his shoulder and she felt Mulder tense as her stomach came into contact with him. Scully breathed out a small cry and Mulder brought his hands to her shoulders.  
  
"Scully, Reyes is at the door. We have to go." Mulder gently pushed Scully away and walked out of the room. Scully took a deep breath and wiped at her eyes. Once she'd regained her composure, Scully made her way back out into the other room as well. Mulder stood with his arms crossed facing Reyes who looked apprehensive and anxious at the same time.  
  
"What's wrong?" Scully asked immediately.  
  
"We're not leaving yet." Mulder tossed over his shoulder.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cause Doggett didn't give Reyes the keys for everything that we need. So we have to drive down to the bureau and get it." Mulder related.  
  
"That's not so bad." Scully soothed.  
  
"People will want to know where we're going. Especially Kersh." Mulder argued.  
  
"Actually, AD Skinner told me that if anyone asked, he would maintain that Agent Scully was still on maternity leave and didn't have to be in contact with the bureau." Reyes broke in.  
  
"Fine." Mulder conceded. "The sooner we go, the sooner we can leave Washington." He went back into his bedroom and grabbed his and Scully's bags. Scully made a grab for hers, but Mulder shook his head. "I got it Scully." He bent his head and when he saw that Reyes wasn't looking, gave Scully a soft kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry." Mulder whispered.  
  
"You're forgiven." Scully smiled at him.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Scully and Mulder were waiting for Reyes in the parking garage. The other agent had saved them the trouble of going into the FBI Building by running in and leaving them in the car like children. Scully had climbed from the small Taurus claiming that her back hurt and she didn't want to be crammed in there any more than necessary. Out of loneliness, Mulder had climbed out behind Scully to stand beside her. Scully leaned against the car facing Mulder. He avoided looking at her.  
  
"Mulder, talk to me." Scully whispered.  
  
"Not right now Scully. Emotions are too fresh and we'll both end up saying things we don't mean. Then where will we be?"  
  
"Alright. But I'm not going to stop trying Mulder." Scully crossed her arms and turned her back to Mulder. She noticed a confused-looking agent walking out from the building. He was rubbing his eyes and looking around.  
  
"Mulder, do we know him?" Scully asked quietly.  
  
"Do we know who?" Mulder asked turning toward her and starting when he saw the other agent. Slowly, Mulder reached out for Scully's hand. He pulled her away from the car and loosened his grip on her hand as he began to push her quickly. "Why don't we walk around a bit Scully?"  
  
"Mulder," Scully hissed angrily. "What the hell are you doing?" In truth, she wasn't angry, just startled by the contact that Mulder had initiated.  
  
"He's been changed Scully." Mulder whispered. "We had to get away from him because once the confusion wears off, the new life form will attempt to fulfill his mission."  
  
"What's his mission?" Scully asked. Mulder didn't answer. Scully grabbed his hand. "Mulder, what's his mission? Is this because of the X-files?"  
  
"This isn't just because of The X-Files, Scully. This is about you." Mulder faced Scully. "This is about the fact that they have these amazing abilities and they know what we're planning. I can sense it." Mulder gripped Scully's face in his hands. "It's about the fact that you're taking on a task that an entire group couldn't perfect." Mulder bent and kissed Scully's forehead and looked around. They heard footsteps and Mulder herded Scully behind a pole where they drew their weapons.  
  
Mulder peeked around the corner and saw no one but Reyes looking around in confusion. Blindly, Mulder reached back for Scully's hand and pulled her out of the alcove.  
  
"There you guys are!" Reyes exclaimed. "You guys weren't at the car and I got worried."  
  
"Did you get everything?" Mulder asked dropping Scully's hand and holstering his weapon.  
  
"Yep. You ready?"  
  
"More than ready." Scully told her walking back to the car and unlocking it.  
  
End of part 2, more on the way.  



	3. Chapter 3

Part 3/8  
  
  
*~X~ *~X~ *~X~ *~X~ *  
  
After a week and a half of driving around to confuse anyone that may be following them, Scully, Mulder and Reyes made it halfway to their destination when Mulder realized that they would need to switch cars to avoid raising suspicions.  
  
Reyes volunteered to get another car from a rental place by paying cash and using an assumed name. While she retrieved the car, Mulder and Scully waited a few blocks over.  
  
Scully stretched awake from her nap to see Mulder leaning over her expectantly. "Mulder, were you watching me?"  
  
"Just waiting for you to join me and keep me company. Reyes went to get us another car so we can be sure to ditch anyone. But she gave us a job."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"We gotta steam up the windows so as not to arouse suspicion." Mulder waggled his eyebrows at Scully.  
  
"You're kidding. She actually said that?"  
  
"Well, no. Reyes said to find some way to keep people from being suspicious of two adults in the backseat of a car that's parked on a deserted road. I came up with the other parts."  
  
"How did I guess?" Scully pushed herself up farther in the seat. "I don't think this is a good idea Mulder." Scully told him knowing quite well that once she started kissing him, she wouldn't stop.  
  
"Sure it is. Unless I'm absolutely repulsive now." Mulder teased. Scully shook her head and stretched up, pressing her lips to Mulder's in the softest of butterfly kisses. He responded slowly and soon his hands were resting in a spot he'd only willingly touched a few times, her belly. Scully nearly wept as Mulder pulled her closer and deepened his lock on her lips. Scully threaded her fingers through Mulder's hair and pulled him closer. She'd missed this type of contact with him so much that she didn't care why he'd suggested that they make out like teenagers.  
  
Scully leaned back against the seat and allowed Mulder to hover over her. He broke the kiss in order to run his lips over her neck. Scully moaned as he applied the right amount of suction to her jugular. She sighed as Mulder's lips left her entirely and she reached up and pulled his head back to hers.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" She asked throatily as she brought Mulder's lips back to hers.  
  
"No where, Scully. No where." Mulder answered when they parted for air. Mulder bent his head again to kiss Scully when someone knocked on the fogged up window.  
  
Mulder's lips left Scully's and they both groaned at the loss. He freed one of his hands and wiped at the glass. Reyes stood with her arms crossed over her chest, a new set of car keys in her hand.  
  
"Uh oh. Mum's back." Mulder whispered and Scully fixed her clothing as best she could before opening the door.  
  
"You got another car?" Scully asked. Reyes nodded and Mulder exited the car, trying desperately to conceal a not-so small problem. Scully hid a grin as she opened the trunk and pulled out their bags.  
  
"No one saw you?" Mulder asked conversationally.  
  
"Nope. And I see you lived up to your end of the inconspicuous deal." Reyes smiled as she saw Mulder and Scully shift their footing uncomfortably. What they didn't know was AD Skinner had instructed her to leave them alone so they might reconcile.  
  
They didn't speak any further. Instead, they loaded their things into the trunk of the new car and Scully and Mulder settled in the back once again, only this time Scully rested her head on Mulder's shoulder and he didn't tense or pull away.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
It was another few days before they reached their final destination and all three of them were all too happy to get out of the car. Scully and Mulder walked around the place where they'd be living for the next few months until they got word that it was safe. Reyes went on a security check and they settled in for the night.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted. I'm going to turn in for a few hours of sleep. Good night you two." Reyes stood and walked out of the room that served as the living room.  
  
"Goodnight Agent Reyes." Scully called after her before relaxing against the couch next to Mulder.  
  
Mulder smiled at his partner's obvious sleepiness. "Why don't you follow her lead Scully? You're about dead on your feet too."  
  
"No, I'm fine Mulder." Scully mumbled. "I need to start work on the vaccine tomorrow."  
  
"Scully, you need to rest. You're running yourself ragged and you're gonna end up in the hospital again."  
  
"I'm fine Mulder." Scully repeated. "Anyway, I probably couldn't sleep if I wanted. This one is active after being in the car for so long." Scully rolled her head to look at Mulder. He had a thoughtful expression on his face.  
  
"What if you need the extra antibodies for the vaccine? How are you going to make it? You're not due for another month."  
  
"I don't know." Scully admitted. "I guess I'm hoping that the baby is a little early so the vaccine doesn't have to wait."  
  
"You don't want that."  
  
"I don't. I also didn't want to have to save the world because of an alien invasion, but you learn to roll with the punches." Scully curled up closer to Mulder and allowed him to wrap his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Mulder," Scully began.  
  
"Yes Scully?" Mulder rumbled.  
  
Scully panicked at the last possible moment and didn't say what she was thinking. "I think I will go to bed. Goodnight Mulder." Mulder helped Scully stand. He squeezed her hands lightly.  
  
"Night Scully."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
The next morning, Scully woke up earlier than the others and decided to make breakfast for the three of them, well four of them if she counted the baby.  
  
"Morning Scully. Sleep well?" Mulder asked groggily, wandering into the kitchen.  
  
"I slept okay. What about you?" Scully playfully swatted Mulder's hand away when he tried to grab some cheese. "No, there's enough cheese in the eggs to satisfy you Mulder."  
  
"Come on Scully, just a pinch?" Mulder wheedled.  
  
"No. If you're going to be counter-productive, scoot." Scully lifted her cheese-covered hand to direct Mulder out of the kitchen. Instead of backing down, Mulder grabbed Scully's hand and brought her fingers to his lips. Once he was sure he'd licked off all the cheese, Mulder took a towel and wiped Scully's hand. Scully laughed even though she was trying to be stern with him.  
  
After she'd gotten her hand back, Scully continued to make breakfast while Mulder rested his chin on the curve of her shoulder and neck. Gently, deliberately, Mulder pressed feather light kisses into the flesh not covered by Scully's maternity shirt.  
  
"Stop." Scully whispered.  
  
"Why?" Mulder whispered back.  
  
"Just cause Mulder." Scully told him, pulling away. She turned off the stovetop and piled scrambled eggs with cheese mixed in onto three plates.   
  
Mulder took the plate Scully offered with a hurt expression and went into the living room to eat. Scully sighed, knowing that she'd hurt Mulder's feelings. He was making an effort to be civil and she'd shot him down. He was just so hot and cold recently that she never knew when to approach him. Scully went and knocked on Reyes' bedroom door to awaken her before grabbing her own plate and waddling over to sit next to Mulder.  
  
In the middle of her breakfast, Scully leaned over and rubbed the side of Mulder's face tenderly. She set her plate on the coffee table and circled her arms around Mulder's neck, nuzzling his temple. Mulder swallowed and turned his head. Scully took that as an invitation and pressed her lips to Mulder's for a not-so gentle kiss. Mulder's fork hit his plate with a loud clang and Scully took the china from him and set it on the table before she climbed into his arms fully.  
  
Now free of his breakfast, Mulder let one of his hands stray to Scully's hair and the other he rested on her back, urging her closer. Scully complied with his wishes and the baby chose that moment to make its presence known. Mulder froze and broke away from Scully.  
  
"Muuullldeeerrr." Scully moaned, trying to recapture his lips. When he didn't comply, she quit and looked into his eyes. "What is it?"  
  
"I can't Scully. Not right now. I just can't. I don't know when I'll be ready. I'm sorry." Mulder apologized as Scully slid from his lap.  
  
"Don't be sorry Mulder. I shouldn't have pushed. I understand." Scully handed him his plate and settled a little farther from him than before. "Eat up." She nagged half-heartedly.  
  
End of part 3, part 4 is coming.  



	4. Chapter 4

Part 4/8  
  
*~X~ *~X~ *~X~ *~X~ *  
  
Work on the vaccine progressed smoothly over the next few weeks as reports of the spreading contagion reached the trio. Reyes has begun to drive to the nearby town to help the residents fend off anyone who had been overtaken by the alien being.  
  
Despite the fact that her due date was near, Scully still worked tirelessly on the cure that would benefit the world. What added stress to her load was the fact that her estrangement from Mulder was ever growing.  
  
Neither of them had initiated any type of intimate contact since Mulder had put a stop to their kissing session after the baby had kicked. Mulder felt stupid about the fact that he had choked and possibly ruined any chances of renewing his relationship with Scully because of a movement from the child that Scully had wanted for so long. Where Mulder's heart once ached for the woman he loved, now his heart ached for his own lost chances; he thought Scully was carrying another man's child.  
  
He wanted to ask Scully about her pregnancy. About who the father was. He wanted to know about where he stood in this child's life, and in Scully's life. He could just never form the words when they were together. He knew that even if the baby wasn't his, but was indeed someone else's, that he would learn to love it as his own if Scully would allow.  
  
That was his other question. What was the baby's sex? Scully hadn't mentioned it, but he knew that with the difficulties that Skinner had told him about, Scully would have wanted to know. Of this at least, he was determined to ask her.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
They were eating dinner together, like they ate all their meals. Mulder kept sneaking sideways glances at Scully who would lean forward every so often to rub her back.  
  
"You okay Scully?" Mulder asked, concerned.  
  
"I'll live." Scully grunted. "My back just hurts, that's all."  
  
"Alright." Mulder spoke reluctantly. "Scully."  
  
"Yes Mulder."  
  
"Your baby, what is it?" He asked timidly.  
  
"Human." Scully smiled smally at Mulder. "Possibly a girl."  
  
"But you don't know."  
  
"No."  
  
"Then it must be hell waiting."  
  
"It's hard. But for most of my pregnancy, I was worried about finding you. It's only really sunk in that I'm actually having a baby in the last few months." Scully looked over at Mulder curiously. "Why were you asking?"  
  
"No reason. Just curious."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
After dinner Mulder cleared the table and washed the dishes while Scully wandered back into the lab. When Mulder finished, he followed Scully and found her working.  
  
"Alright Scully. It's time to leave the work for the night. Especially if the kid is giving you trouble." Mulder told her, not meaning to sound as bitter as he did about the baby. "And more importantly, I need the company." Mulder added hoping Scully hadn't caught his anxiety. Apparently she hadn't because she stretched and smiled gently at him.  
  
"Okay. Help me up." Scully held out her arms and instead of taking her hands, Mulder bent and allowed Scully to wrap her arms around his shoulders. Mulder lifted Scully to her feet and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
They were walking back into the living room when Scully groaned and clutched Mulder tighter to keep herself upright. Mulder stopped walking.  
  
"Scully, what is it?"  
  
"I just went into labor." Scully told him breathlessly. "And that wetness you no doubt feel is my water that just broke."  
  
"So that means…" Mulder trailed off and Scully nodded. "Okay, I'll um, carry you to my bedroom and then I'll go find Reyes."  
  
"Mulder, you can't carry me."  
  
"Shh. Don't argue with me. The next time a contraction comes, you wont even be able to walk Scully." Mulder bent and lifted Scully easily into his arms, despite the weight that she'd gained in her pregnancy.  
  
After settling Scully down, Mulder went off in search of Reyes. He wandered outside and found Agent Reyes outside with a shotgun pointed at something he felt rather than saw.  
  
"Agent Reyes. Forget about them." He called and she fired at warning shot at the approaching figures. She lowered her weapon as Mulder ran toward her.  
  
"What is it Agent Mulder?"  
  
"Scully just went into labor." Reyes passed him the gun and took off in a run into the house.  
  
Mulder continued to stand guard outside until something made the figures retreat. He waited a few moments to make sure that none of them would turn around before running back into the house to be with Scully. He grimaced when he heard Reyes yell out. "Push Dana!" Followed by Scully's pained cry. Steeling his courage, Mulder rushed into his bedroom and sat on the edge of his bed next to Scully. He took Scully's hand in his and kissed her quickly despite Reyes's presence.  
  
"How're you holding up Scully?"  
  
"I can't do it Mulder." Scully whimpered.  
  
"Sure you can. You're doing just fine. Just breathe and push when Reyes tells you to."  
  
"Well gee, since it's just so damn easy, why don't you do it Mulder?" Scully tightened her grip on Mulder's hand.  
  
"Alright Dana. When the next contraction comes, I want you to push as hard as you can. I can see the baby's head."  
  
"See? I told you that you were doing great Scully." Mulder spoke encouragingly. With his free hand, Mulder wiped the sweaty hair away from Scully's face. A second later Scully's features molded into pain.  
  
"Okay Dana. Moment of truth. Push!" Reyes commanded. Scully grunted and Mulder moved behind her to support her back.  
  
"Come on Scully. You can do it. Remember what we learned in Lamaze." Mulder cooed. With a yell Scully pushed as hard as she could and Mulder saw the baby's shoulders spring free, followed by its torso and lower half. Scully relaxed against him as Reyes lifted the baby up for Scully to see.  
  
"It's a girl. A little girl." Mulder whispered in Scully's ear. Her chest heaved as she opened her eyes to see Reyes cutting the cord.  
  
"Is she okay?" Scully asked in a trembling voice. The placenta was delivered effortlessly while Reyes cleaned the red squirming bundle and wrapped her in the closest soft thing she could find, Mulder's gray t-shirt. Reyes passed Scully the mewling baby and cleaned Scully up. Scully gazed at her daughter in awe. "She's so small." Scully whispered as she ran her index finger up the shell of the baby's ear, along the forehead, over her eyes and nose and tiny lips that kept opening and shutting. Then Scully offered the baby her finger to grasp and Scully counted the child's ten tiny fingers and toes. Her daughter whimpered and Scully looked into the smoky aqua eyes of the newborn. "I get it, you're hungry."  
  
Scully sat up with Mulder's assistance and slowly slid her gauzy top down and Mulder gently lifted her bra strap and slid it off her shoulder, exposing her breast to the hungry child. Scully offered herself to the baby and sighed as the tiny girl began to suckle. Reyes turned away to give Scully some privacy and Mulder rested his chin in Scully's hair, gazing down thoughtfully at his partner's child.  
  
Mulder watched the baby clasp and unclasp her small fist against Scully's skin as she made huge gulping sounds that filled the room. He wanted to reach out and touch the child, but was afraid Scully would be angry with him for disturbing the baby's meal.  
  
"She's fine Dana. From what I can tell, she's perfectly healthy. What are you going to name her?"  
  
"Good." Scully breathed. "I don't know. You'd think after all this time, I'd have some idea as to what to name her." Scully chuckled. "Of course, up until this moment, I wasn't sure whether I was having a boy, a girl, or a goldfish."  
  
Mulder kissed the top of her head. "Please tell me you're joking."  
  
"If only I was. While you were gone, there were so many times I just doubted everything. Myself, you, this little one." Scully whispered as she took Mulder's hand and guided it to the baby's downy, soft, wispy dark auburn hair. The baby had fallen asleep at Scully's breast and Scully gently peeled the baby away and raised her to her shoulder to burp. Mulder followed the baby and stroked her head once again.  
  
Mulder felt something inside him stir. Anger. Anger that the beautiful little girl nestled against Scully's shoulder was not part of him. Anger that he'd never get the chance to have a part of him grow inside Scully. That he'd never get a chance to feel that sort of happiness.  
  
"Let me go get some clothes for you both from you room." Mulder fixed Scully's clothes before sliding out from behind her.  
  
"Just get something for me Mulder. She looks like she's okay for now in your shirt. Just bring her a diaper."  
  
"Only if you start thinking about a name for her."  
  
"Nag, nag, nag, nag, nag, nag, and nag. I hope I never nag you as much as Mulder does me." Scully whispered to the child against her shoulder. "Alright, a name for you. Hmm. Monica, what sorts of names would you suggest?"  
  
Reyes looked up. "Me? I'd pick something unusual. Either that or I'd think back to when I was a kid and would play with dolls. Or something."  
  
Scully thought for a moment. "When I was a kid, my sister and I used to think about what we wanted to be. Melissa wanted to be a famous movie star and have a rich handsome husband and then have a few kids. She told me once that she wanted her daughter's name to be Akila, god only knows why. My best friend Tristin and I thought she was loony." Scully spoke softly. "I think that's who you're gonna be little one, Akila Tristin."  
  
End of Part 4.  



	5. Chapter 5

Part 5/8  
  
* ~X~ * ~X~ * ~X~ * ~X~ *  
  
Over the next two months, Scully learned what sleepless nights and constant attention meant. Thankfully, once or twice a week, Reyes took care of Akila so Scully could get some rest. Frequently, despite his vow to stay away from the little girl, Mulder was found lulling the baby back to sleep with his head propped up on the rail of Akila's bassinette. The few times he held Akila, she didn't cry or fuss like she did frequently when Reyes held her. Scully reasoned one night as she fed the baby with Mulder hovering nearby that Akila was comfortable with Mulder because she was wrapped in his shirt as a newborn, so she knew his scent.  
  
"Mulder, what are you doing up?" Scully asked sleepily from her bed. Mulder looked up from his unwavering gaze down at Akila. He had sat down in Scully's rocker and settled Akila against his chest.  
  
"Akila was whimpering, but you were out cold and I didn't have the heart to wake you. So I gave her a bottle with the remainder of the milk you pumped today and then she zonked out on me."  
  
"Thanks Mulder. Give her here and go get some rest."  
  
"Okay Scully, night." Mulder handed the baby over and kissed her head sadly. He gently kissed Scully and rubbed her cheek. "I got a call from Skinner. Things aren't going well. D.C. is in disarray. The negotiations are at a standstill. I'm gonna leave to take the vaccine to them to reproduce and hopefully get somewhere."  
  
"When?" Scully asked. "When do you leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow. Another reason why I was in here was I was coming to say goodbye." Mulder ran his hand over Scully's face. She set Akila in the middle of the bed and found her way into Mulder's arms.  
  
"How long will you be gone?" Scully gripped Mulder tightly. He stroked her hair.  
  
"A month. Two maybe."  
  
"Okay. If you feel that you have to go."  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"So don't." Scully murmured burrowing her face into Mulder's warm chest. He wasn't wearing a shirt and she delighted in the feel of his skin.  
  
"Scully you know I have to."  
  
"I know. It's just the last time you had to go somewhere, it was six months of pure hell before I saw you again."  
  
"This is different Scully. I'll stay in constant contact with you if you want. And Skinner and Doggett will keep me out of trouble. Cause after all, Akila's gonna need an ally when you have PMS." Mulder smiled into her hair as Scully chuckled.  
  
"Wake me before you leave. Okay?" Scully murmured.  
  
"Sure Scully." Mulder settled Scully back against her pillows and lifted her sleeping daughter onto her chest. "Night you two." Mulder spoke softly, his voice thick with love. He kissed both his partner and her child before pulling the blankets up to Akila's waist and leaving the room.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
The next morning, Scully awoke to hear Reyes cooing to Akila. The baby was crying and from the way Scully's chest ached, it was clear that she was hungry. Scully slid from bed and was pulling on pants when Akila's cries ceased. After she'd finished dressing, Scully rushed into the other room to see Mulder sitting at the table with Akila in her bouncy seat, gnawing contentedly on Mulder's fingers. Scully felt her heart swell with love for the both of them. Mulder gently pulled his hand away when he saw Scully and Akila began to whimper again. Mulder quickly gave her his hand and Scully walked over to them, already unbuttoning her blouse.  
  
Mulder looked away as Scully offered Akila her breast. He tried to take his hand back, but Akila kept a tight grasp on it as she raised her short arms to attempt to grip Scully. Mulder found his fingers in an embarrassing spot and they rubbed rhythmically up and down Scully's chest as Akila moved.  
  
Scully must have sensed his discomfort because she tenderly reached down and freed Mulder's index finger. He took his hand back with a muttered thanks and Scully nearly laughed at how red he was.  
  
"So, I guess this means you're leaving now." Scully spoke sadly, wincing as Akila bit down with her toothless, yet powerful gums.  
  
"Yeah. I probably should go. It'll take me a few days to get back."  
  
"Alright." Cautious of the baby, Scully stepped forward and hugged Mulder tightly. "I expect either a phone call or an email everyday. Do you understand?" She whispered in his ear.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Mulder kissed Scully's nose and bent to brush a fatherly kiss over Akila's brow. Scully pretended not to notice when Mulder's face brushed against her breast. "Don't you dare grow any while I'm gone. You hear me Akila?" With that, Mulder straightened and kissed Scully goodbye before turning and walking out the garage door.  
  
Scully walked to the front window and peeled back the curtain to watch Mulder drive off. He turned and looked back at her and uncharacteristically, she blew him a kiss. Sighing, Scully allowed the cloth to fall shut before cleaning the breast that Akila had just released. She offered the other one to Akila, but the baby refused it. Scully covered herself and settled Akila against her shoulder. After Akila had let out a burp that would have impressed Mulder, she happily accepted Scully's breast.  
  
It had been nearly a week since Mulder left and both Scully and Akila were moping around. Despite the fact that Mulder called every night, Scully missed him terribly, even if she didn't let on. Akila barely ate, much to Scully's dismay. Eventually, Scully found that Akila would eat only if she was wrapped in one of the shirts that Mulder had left with Scully.  
  
Scully had just settled Akila down for a nap when her cell phone rang. She knew it had to be Mulder. Scully covered Akila with a blanket and placed some pillows around her so she wouldn't fall off the couch. Scully picked up the phone breathlessly.  
  
"It's me." Mulder spoke.  
  
"Hi Mulder."  
  
"So, you miss me yet?"  
  
"As a matter of fact. Yes. Akila won't eat unless she's in your shirt."  
  
Mulder sucked in a breath. "Scully, don't tell me that. Do you really want me to turn my car around and drive all the way back?"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't mind it, but I wasn't telling you that to make you feel bad. Would you?" Scully asked curiously.  
  
"In a heartbeat." Mulder assured her. "Unfortunately, I have bad news. Doggett's on the ICU after his car flipped on the highway. He's still on life support."  
  
"In D.C.?"  
  
"No, Indiana. Doggett and Skinner transferred base a few weeks ago."  
  
"Alright. How far are you?"  
  
"About an hour outside of base."  
  
"That's good. When are you coming back?"  
  
"I'm not." He answered softly.  
  
"What?!" Scully practically screamed into the phone. Akila opened her eyes at the disturbance. Scully quickly leaned over and rubbed her stomach to get her to return to sleep. After a few seconds of rubbing, Akila's green eyes slid shut again. Scully had marveled at how quickly Akila had begun to resemble Mulder. Her eyes had changed into the exact shade of green that Mulder's were when he was aroused. "Mulder what the hell do you mean you're not coming back?" Scully hissed angrily.  
  
"Just what I said Scully. Things are going really badly here. I'm needed more here at the negotiations then I am there. You have Reyes to help you with the baby."  
  
"What were you smoking when you came to this decision Mulder?" Scully asked. "Of course you're needed here. What happens when the things you left here stop smelling like you? Akila will probably stop eating all together. And what about me? Doesn't what I want matter?"  
  
"Scully, just stop it. I'm a danger to you and Akila. The invasion began when I was returned. If I get away and stay away from you, Akila will be safer. Isn't that what you want?"  
  
"Yes." Scully answered. "No. Mulder, I don't want that if you're not there. Akila will be safer with both of us here. Not just me."  
  
Mulder sighed in exasperation. "Look Scully, I have to go, I'm catching heavy traffic. I'll call you soon." Before Scully could speak, Mulder had hung up.  
  
End of part 5.  



	6. Chapter 6

Part 6/8  
  
* ~X~ * ~X~ * ~X~ * ~X~ *  
  
It was another week before Mulder called again. Scully had been slightly frantic, afraid that something had happened to him. She nearly cried in relief when she heard his voice. She did cry when the conversation ended in another argument.  
  
Despite their distance, both physically and emotionally, Scully still found herself scanning the most recent photos of Akila and emailing them to Mulder. She included small notes along with each one to tell Mulder what was going on in each picture. There was the one of Scully holding Akila after a bath, Akila wrapped in a fuzzy green towel and Scully absolutely soaking wet. A few of the pictures Scully sent were of Akila wrapped up warm and snug in Mulder's shirt. Since he hadn't complained, Scully ended most of her emails to Mulder with "miss you, love Scully and Akila."  
  
It was a week before Mulder replied to all the emails that Scully sent him. In a long letter, he apologized for being distant and acting like he'd forgotten about her. He had been on a few missions and would soon be on another. He promised that on his downtime, whenever he had any, he'd spend it on the phone with Scully. Mulder also brought word that things seemed to be going better. Doggett was recovering well from his accident and they'd finally begun reproduction of the vaccine. Negotiations had started, but were progressing slowly.  
  
When he was getting ready to end the email, Mulder mentioned that he'd shown a few people the pictures of Akila and that his favorites were the bath one or the picture that Reyes had taken when Scully was asleep. After a late-night feeding, Scully had decided against putting Akila back in her crib, but had instead pulled her daughter onto her chest and they'd slept peacefully. Mulder promised that he would write or call soon and to give his regards to Agent Reyes. That was where his email ended with "ditto, Mulder."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Scully waited anxiously for a call from Mulder for three weeks. One never came, nor did she receive any email from her partner. Just as she was beginning to worry, she got a call from Skinner. He said that he was calling to check up on her and the baby.  
  
"Scully."  
  
"Scully, it's Skinner."  
  
"Sir. Hello. Is something wrong? Is Mulder alright?"  
  
"Everything's fine Scully. Mulder's all right. I was actually calling to ask how you are. How's the baby? Mulder's been showing the pictures you sent to everyone."  
  
Scully chuckled as she sat down, a sleeping Akila in her arms. "She's fine. Actually, you called during naptime, so I'm the human pillow."  
  
"Ahhh. Okay, let me make sure I have everything right. Akila Tristin, born at 11:51 pm on May 15, 2001. 7lbs, 9 ounces. 11 ½ inches long, and almost the spitting image of her mother."  
  
"Not the spitting image, Akila looks a hell of a lot like her father too. But everything else is correct. Wow, what has Mulder told you?"  
  
"Exactly what he should be telling me, if you get what I'm insinuating." Skinner hinted. "Although he still doesn't know, does he?"  
  
Scully narrowed her eyes. "No, he doesn't." She let out a sigh. "I'll tell him when the time is right." She paused. "It's good to hear from you. Mulder told me about Agent Doggett's accident. How is he?" Scully asked, changing the subject.  
  
"He's doing well. He's back on his feet and I'm almost ready to let him back on active duty."  
  
"Send my best." Scully hugged Akila as she shifted closer in her sleep.  
  
"I will." Skinner assured. There was a yell in the background and Skinner came back on. "Something's come up Scully. I have to go."  
  
"Alright. It was good talking to you."  
  
"You too. I'll have Mulder call you when he gets back."  
  
"Thank you. Bye." Scully hung up the phone and curled her other arm around Akila's sleeping form. She shifted the baby onto higher on her chest and leaned back. Gently, Scully tugged at the light green cotton cap that covered Akila's head. The fine, short, golden red locks it concealed tumbled free and Scully began stroking them gently. Scully smoothed the auburn hair back away from Akila's forehead. She noted not for the first time that it was darker than hers had been as a baby. Scully knew that it was the Mulder gene that gave Akila the darkness of her hair, amongst other things, and Scully was thankful for that. She thought about Skinner's comments about Mulder acting like a proud father. With a smile, she imagined Mulder passing out cigars with "it's a girl" printed on the side. She remembered the circumstances in which Skinner had become a privy to the biggest of secrets.  
  
All those months ago when they had been searching for Mulder, Scully had turned to Skinner for comfort and as an ally. As their search was coming to an end, when the abductees were being returned, Scully had broken down late one night and told Skinner about her relationship with Mulder and the reasons why this baby was so special to her. Not only was it most likely her last chance at being a parent, it was the only tangible thing she had left of Mulder.  
  
Sleepily, Scully replaced Akila's hat and tucked Akila under her chin. Scully reached up and pulled an afghan down onto her and Akila.  
  
"Monica," Scully called. "Akila and I are napping."   
  
"Okay Dana." Was the response. Satisfied, Scully closed her eyes and went right to sleep.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
The next thing Scully was aware of was an odor that she recognized but despised nonetheless reaching her nose. She opened her eyes to see Reyes bent over Akila, changing her diaper. Reyes looked up from the baby and smiled at Scully.  
  
"I didn't want to wake you. She actually let me pick her up without squawking for a few minutes this time."  
  
"That's nice. Now maybe she won't wake me every time you take care of her." Scully neatly folded the blanket and settled on the floor by her daughter's shoulder. Akila locked gazes with Scully and reached her hands toward her mother. Scully grasped Akila's hands and kissed them affectionately.  
  
"Hey baby. Sleep well?" Scully cooed in the voice she seemed to have developed since giving birth. "And then you made a mess in your pants and Aunt Monica was nice enough to clean it up. Yes, that's what you did. Uhuh. You did." Scully continued. She looked up at Reyes, not embarrassed in the least. She then leaned over and blew a raspberry on Akila's tummy. The baby squealed and giggled happily, attempting to clutch some of Scully's hair. Scully easily evaded her and nuzzled her hands again.  
  
"No, no, no, mommy's hair is off limits, no matter how much fun you think it'll be to pull on it."  
  
Reyes triumphantly fastened the sticky end of Akila's diaper and put the wipes into the soiled diaper and rolled it up, handing it to Scully. Scully took it with one hand and set it down so she could lift Akila off of the changing pad. Balancing Akila on one hip, Scully took the diaper and moved out to the garage to dump it.  
  
"You really outdid yourself this time Akila. It's a wonder that Aunt Monica didn't wake me up to change you, I sure know your daddy would have." Scully nuzzled Akila's cheek. Akila giggled in the special way that only a three and a half month old can. Scully smiled as she saw another trait that Akila had inherited from Mulder; the adorable, childish grin and laugh that lit up her entire face. Scully laughed happily and spun herself and the baby around in circles. She was still dancing around when Reyes stuck her head out the door and held the phone out for Scully.  
  
"It's Mulder. He says it's urgent."  
  
Scully took the receiver and held it to her ear, refusing Reyes's offer to take the baby. "What is it?"  
  
"Scully, do you still have your weapon with you?" Mulder asked briskly.  
  
"Of course, why?"  
  
"I want you to keep it with you at all times and never let Akila out of your sight. Make sure Reyes keeps a tight hold on security. And if possible, don't leave the house."  
  
"Why?" Scully asked, confused by the urgency in his tone.  
  
"Someone may be after you. On my last mission I heard two members of the alien side talking about killing "the one with the cure." I assume they meant you, Scully, since you made the vaccine and Akila is immune."  
  
"Okay, I wont go anywhere till you tell me otherwise."  
  
"Be careful Scully."  
  
"I will, call me soon?"  
  
"Yeah." Mulder hung up, leaving Scully listening to a dial tone. She sighed and hefted Akila closer.  
  
"Come on Akila, let's go tell Aunt Monica what daddy told us." Scully forced a cheerful voice and kissed Akila's nose.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Because of Mulder's warning, Scully was on edge for over a week until he called her to assure her that the danger was over. He and Skinner had caught two members of the enemy organization who were conspiring against her. After interrogation, their captives had revealed that it was a singular effort and no one else was after Scully.  
  
Despite Mulder's assurances, Scully was still a little worried. Mulder passed the phone to Skinner and allowed him to assure her that she and Akila were safe. Once Mulder was out of earshot, Skinner divulged a secret. During the interrogation, Mulder had nearly beaten the perpetrators to a bloody pulp after they had talked about their plans. Skinner was sure that the only reason those two men weren't in serious condition was because he had pulled Mulder away and sent him out to work with Doggett.  
  
Scully found herself on the verge of tears after hearing this. She demanded to talk to Mulder, but Skinner told her that he'd already left and wouldn't say for where.  
  
Two days later, Scully had just gotten Akila into a sleep that she hoped would last for more than four hours. They were lying in bed, Akila in Scully's arms. Scully looked out at the full moon through the half open blinds. For the first time in a long while, Scully thought not about her own life, her possible future with Mulder, the horrors around her, she thought of her father and sister.  
  
"Here she is Ahab, Missy. My little miracle. She finally came into the world." Scully spoke to the stars, but kept her focus trained on Akila. "Akila Tristin Mulder. Four months old as of yesterday, and she's already grown." Scully paused. "Her father loves her, he really does. And he loves me too. Even if he doesn't show it very often. He's just been through so much and has so many responsibilities right now, that I can't tell him. He does deserve to know that he's a father, but it would cloud his judgment and his focus would shift from the problems at hand, and we can't afford that. Once things settle down a bit, I will tell him. For now it's enough that he loves us." Scully yawned. "Guess I need sleep, huh Akila? I'm talking to the stars like they're gonna answer me."  
  
"You always did get a little crazy when you were sleep deprived." A sarcastic voice shot out from the dark. Scully jumped in surprise. The person stepped into the slivery light made by the full moon. "It's just me. So, what were you telling the stars?" Mulder crossed his arms and smiled slightly. Scully relaxed and Akila shifted in her arms.  
  
"Mulder, you scared the hell out of me. What are you doing here?" Scully asked, climbing from the bed. Mulder bowed his head bashfully and shifted his footing.  
  
"Sorry for scaring you Scully. I had some vacation time coming to me, and I thought I could spend it here. I can leave if you want." Mulder spoke hesitantly.  
  
"No, no, no." Scully amended quickly. "I don't want you to go. Actually I remember Skinner saying that you went somewhere, but he wouldn't tell me where."  
  
"I asked him not to. I wanted it to be a surprise."  
  
"Mission accomplished." Scully mumbled. Mulder looked stricken.  
  
"How is everything?" He asked uncomfortably.  
  
"It's okay. Akila misses you even though you didn't spend a lot of time with her before; she still knew that you weren't here. We have almost gotten the feeding issue resolved. I bought some of your cologne and deodorant and put it on your shirts. She cried and cried the day she realized that they didn't smell like you anymore." Scully babbled. Mulder reached out and touched Akila's head.  
  
"Can I hold her?" He asked tentatively, much like the first time he'd asked to hold Akila. Scully nodded and offered him the baby. Mulder cradled Akila expertly and his heart swelled as he gazed down at the sleeping baby.  
  
"Does Monica know you're here?" Scully asked.  
  
"No, I let myself in with my key."  
  
"Aright, let me go tell her you're here." Scully moved out of the room quickly.  
  
Mulder looked around for Scully's rocking chair, but didn't see it so he sat on the bed. After taking off his jacket, he returned his stare to Akila. He noted that she'd grown even since the last batch of pictures Scully had sent him. He took in everything about Akila, catalogued her every feature. Then a thought struck him. In all of the pictures that Scully had sent him, with the exception of the bath photo, Mulder hadn't seen Akila's hair since her birth. Well, and the few times he'd helped Scully bathe her. He would ask Scully if there was a particular reason for never seeing her daughter's head bare.  
  
Scully returned to find Mulder seated on her bed. She noticed that he'd shed his leather jacket and had pulled Akila tighter against his chest.  
  
"Scully, why don't you ever send me pictures of Akila without her hats on? She's always wearing one."  
  
"I don't know, I just never seem to take the pictures when she's not wearing one."  
  
"Can I see it? Her hair, I mean. I'm just a little curious as to how it's changed. She's gotten so big."  
  
"Can you wait till tomorrow? It's dark in here and I don't want to turn on any lights because it might wake her."  
  
"If I have to." Mulder began slowly.  
  
"Well, you have to." Scully snapped tiredly. Akila shifted at Scully's sharp tone and let out a wail to wake the dead.  
  
Scully quickly took Akila from Mulder and shushed her. Bouncing her lightly, Scully made gentle noises and Akila calmed considerably against her mother's chest after Scully looked over at Mulder and admitted, "Sorry Mulder. I'm short on sleep and getting short on my temper. But watch it, we converted your room to the nursery after you left and if you're not careful, you'll be up all night with Akila. Isn't that right sweetie? Won't you keep Mulder up all night?" Scully cooed and Akila gurgled in response. Mulder nodded and Scully settled back into bed. Mulder cautiously sat next to her.  
  
"Fine by me. It'll give me and Akila time to rebond." Mulder reached out and stroked Akila's cheek where it rested on Scully's collarbone. The baby closed her eyes in response to Mulder's touch.  
  
Mulder brought his eyes up to Scully's and quickly moved his hand. She gazed back at him openly and was about to tell him he didn't have to stop touching Akila when she yelped. Scully quickly looked down at her sleeping daughter.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mulder asked worriedly.  
  
"Nothing." Scully answered quickly. They sat in silence. Until Mulder leaned over and placed a hesitant kiss on Scully's cheek, right at the corner of her mouth. Scully responded and soon, they were kissing softly. As Akila shifted, Scully stiffened.  
  
"I can't Mulder. Not tonight. Can we take a rain check?"  
  
"Sure Scully." Mulder kissed the corner of Scully's mouth again and retreated to his part of the bed in silence.  
  
"Scully, I've thought a lot about this, and I've had my doubts. I also have my hopes and theories. I guess I'll just come right out and ask, is the pizza man really responsible for Akila?" Mulder asked timidly. Scully let out a little laugh at the question. Mulder had brought up an ongoing joke from when he'd first been returned that she was having an affair with the teenaged pizza delivery guy.  
  
"No, Alex is innocent."  
  
"Alex?"  
  
"I was really lonely while you were gone. He knows all about you, the condensed version we tell my mother. I think you're his hero. But, Alex is free of suspicion."  
  
"So, who's the guilty party?" Mulder asked hesitantly. Without a word, Scully handed him Akila.  
  
"Bathroom." Scully moved out to the room before she had to answer his question.  
  
When she finished in the bathroom, Scully walked back to her room, but stopped short when she heard Mulder's soft voice. He was half speaking; half whispering and Scully found that she was transfixed with watching him.  
  
"Your mom doesn't want to tell me who your daddy is. I guess I won't like the answer huh? Cause your mommy only doesn't tell me things when she's afraid I won't like the answer. And even then, she'll still tell me. But, you know what Akila? I'm really, really, really hoping that the few times I was with your mommy before those mean aliens took me was enough to conceive you, cause I'll be heartbroken if I'm not your daddy. But, no matter what, I'll still love you the same. And I know you probably have no idea what I'm talking about because you're just itty-bitty. But, I promise once you're older, I'll explain." Mulder said nothing further, he simply kissed Akila's forehead and rocked the sleeping child gently. Scully felt tears slide down her cheeks and she closed the door gently before walking up behind Mulder and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, burying her face in his temple, trying to control her emotions.  
  
"Stay with me Mulder. Don't go anywhere. The couch is too lumpy for you and your bed is covered in baby stuff…stay with us." Scully whispered into his ear.  
  
"If you want Scully." Mulder whispered back. He handed Akila back to Scully and stood to undress. Scully watched his graceful movements. First came Mulder's shirt and Scully admired his muscular chest, which was only marred by a faint scar down the middle. Next, off came his shoes and pants, leaving Mulder only clothed in his boxers. Mulder slid into bed beside Scully.  
  
In order to keep her distance from Mulder, Scully put Akila down in between them. Mulder didn't let this deter him, and he set Akila onto his chest and slid closer to Scully. He gently stroked Akila's back.  
  
"You never answered my question."  
  
"I don't need to answer something you already know in your heart." Scully whispered cryptically. "If you still want to know, I'll tell you in the morning." Scully kissed Akila and raised her head to Mulder. After a sweet kiss, she placed her head on Mulder's shoulder to sleep.  
  
End of part 6/8  



	7. Chapter 7

Part 7/8  
  
* ~X~ * ~X~ * ~X~ * ~X~ *  
  
The next morning Scully woke up feeling refreshed. Of course, that had a lot to do with the fact that Mulder had been the one to get up for Akila's 4:30 am diaper change and subsequent feeding. Scully briefly remembered him coming back to bed with a squirming bundle. She remembered that he'd jostled her gently, whispering that there was no more milk for Akila in the fridge. That was when she'd sleepily mumbled for him to unbutton her shirt and let Akila nurse. But that meant he had to hold her.  
  
While Akila nursed, Scully had been on the verge of sleep till the baby bit down with one of the new teeth she'd grown. That must have been when Akila decided she was done. Scully remembered Mulder cleaning her up tenderly and rebuttoning her shirt before whispering for Akila to give "mommy" a goodnight kiss.  
  
Mulder…Scully smiled sleepily as she remembered his soft, affectionate kisses and his disappointment when she'd taken a rain check. Scully had been ready to make love to Mulder, but at the last minute had thought of all the things not said between them and chickened out. Lazily, Scully rolled over to greet her partner good morning. To her surprise, she was met by empty bed sheets. Quickly, Scully's eyes flew open and she looked around for Mulder and her daughter.  
  
She sat up in bed and threw the sheets off of her legs. Scully was about to scoot out when Mulder opened the door and walked in. He was already dressed, which said that he'd been up for a while. Scully saw Akila up against his shoulder, her burp cloth on his other shoulder.  
  
"What's going on?" Scully asked and Akila squirmed in Mulder's arms at her voice. "This has to be a first, you're up before me."  
  
"Nothing's going on. I smelled something gross and it turned out it was Akila. So I went on diaper duty while you slept. Now Akila's whimpering and I'm pretty sure it's time for breakfast."  
  
Scully stretched and groaned. "Yea, you're right. Hand her here." Mulder began to hand Akila to Scully when she started to wail indignantly. Scully bounced her, but it had no effect. Finally she sighed, she knew what the problem was.  
  
"Mulder, come over here and touch her so she knows you're still here."  
  
Mulder moved to Scully's side and looked down at Akila. Quickly, he leaned over and nuzzled the baby's cheek with his nose. Akila's crying ceased as he kissed her cheek and began to talk to her. As she stared up at Mulder, she decided to eat. Contentedly, Mulder stroked Akila's cheek. Without a word, he slipped one arm around Scully and pulled her to rest against his chest. The other hand stayed with Akila.  
  
"Guess she missed me huh Scully? Cause before I left, I didn't have to be touching her for her to eat."  
  
"She missed you a lot. I missed you too."  
  
"I missed you too Scully. Both of you. Before you woke up, I took the liberty of looking up something." Mulder changed the subject.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Akila's birth certificate. Akila Tristin Mulder." Mulder enunciated Akila's name slowly. Scully couldn't tell whether he was angry or not. "Scully why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Scully thought for a moment before answering. She looked down at Akila, still sucking greedily from her breast, her eyes focused on Mulder. "Because of how you reacted at first. Even after you'd had time to let the fact that I was pregnant sink in. You didn't want to touch me; you wouldn't look at me for extended periods of time. You were cold. You didn't seem to care, and if you did care, you didn't let on." Scully pulled away from Mulder, so she could face him. "I thought you didn't want Akila, I thought you didn't want me." She finished in a whisper.  
  
Mulder reached out and stroked Scully's cheek. Akila finished with Scully and gave a mighty burp before closing her eyes in Scully's arms. Mulder quickly took Akila from Scully and gave her a kiss on the forehead before placing her on the bed and surrounding her by pillows. He stood and took Scully's hands once she was done cleaning herself off; he pulled her up into his arms.  
  
"Scully, if there was one thing that I wish I could take back, it would be my actions from when I, after I woke up. When I woke up, everything was different. The woman I love more than anything in the world was pregnant with a baby that, while a miracle in and of itself, she'd give me no hints as to the paternity of. I didn't know where we stood, as a couple, as friends, as partners. On top of all this, I was being denied access to my life's work. A new agent had been assigned to my division and had seemingly taken my place in not only my work, but in my partner's eyes."  
  
"No Mulder. Doggett could never, ever take your place in my eyes. He could never take your place anywhere. He didn't plan on being the reason Kersh wouldn't let you back on. By saving your life, he sealed his own fate to be stuck in the basement with Spooky and Mrs. Spooky." She whispered.  
  
"Except Spooky's not there."  
  
"I'm still working on that. Mulder, do you hear me though. I love you. I was devastated when we found you dead. Absolutely devastated. The only reason I could find to go on was that piece of you that I still carried with me. Akila. She was all I had left of you and I was determined to make everything safe for her. Skinner was the only person who would understand. Everything was so confusing and then you came back, which answered every prayer I could have uttered. And you wanted nothing to do with me. And when you did, I didn't know what you wanted. I didn't know if your jokes about the pizza man were your way of dealing with it, I didn't know that if I told you, you'd still want to be a parent to Akila. And I already couldn't risk my baby girl getting hurt. I was only sure of the fact that I love you and we'd eventually find our way back to each other." She finished tearfully. Mulder tightened his arms around her as she whispered, "I love you." Over and over again.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Mulder whispered. "I couldn't have just talked about this, I was too stubborn and jealous and unsure of myself. Scully, what have I done?"  
  
"Nothing, you haven't done anything. It's not your fault. It's as much mine as yours. Everything has been worked out."  
  
"Not everything." Mulder pulled away from Scully and took her hands, sitting on the bed in front of her. "What does all this mean for us? How much of a role in Akila's life will I have?"  
  
"I can't keep you from her and I won't. You can be as close to her as you want." Scully bent and lifted Akila into her arms. "I'll be back." And she left the room.  
  
Mulder heard Scully call to Reyes to check on Akila every so often. He was still shifting on the bed when Scully came back in. Her cheeks were flushed pink and she locked the door behind her. Scully slowly sauntered over to Mulder and sat in his lap.  
  
"To answer the second part of your question, as for us, I think it's time we officially welcome you home." Scully ran her hands over Mulder's jaw as her lips sought his. Her suggestion met no complaints.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Some time later, Scully and Mulder were still in bed, lazily kissing and generally enjoying each other. Scully sighed happily as Mulder ran his hand over her back. She stretched up and kissed him. Her arms snaked around him and she rolled over, pulling him on top of her.  
  
"Again Scully? This makes three times this morning." Mulder whined playfully. Scully reached down and slapped his ass lightly.  
  
"Shut up and make love to me Mulder." Scully whispered and pulled Mulder's head down to hers.  
  
Monica Reyes smiled to herself as she walked past Dana's room. She wasn't surprised by the developments that had taken place in the last few hours between Mulder and Dana. After all, they had been forcefully separated for 6 months and by that time; Dana was so far along in her pregnancy that intimacy was a slight problem. Then once Akila was born, there was no chance for anything. Monica was glad that they were finally together again. Perhaps Mulder would stop being so territorial about everything. Monica laughed as she remembered John telling her about how much Mulder hated him when they first met. She herself had seen evidence of both men's affections for Scully. Where John's was subtle and unreturned, Mulder's was blatant and entirely reciprocated. Even from one glance at them, Monica was certain of the nature of their relationship. Her goddaughter, Akila was proof undeniable of that.  
  
Speaking of Akila, Reyes remembered to check in on the baby and she moved into the bedroom that had been Mulder's. Although she doubted he had much use for it now. Reyes looked into Akila's crib to see a peaceful smile on the sleeping baby's face.  
  
She reached down and caressed Akila's cheek. The infant didn't move and she tucked the blanket tighter around her. "You keep napping Akila, you're mommy and daddy need this time." She whispered. "I'll check on you later."  
  
Scully giggled softly as Mulder tickled her sides. He knew exactly where to locate her ticklish spots, one being right under her shoulder blade. Mulder loved to tickle her, especially after their lovemaking. Scully sighed in contentment and Mulder stopped his hand's movements and kissed Scully's temple. He laced her fingers with his and pressed their hands to his cheek. Scully was the first to speak.  
  
"You said you have a few days. How many is a few?"  
  
"Oh, a few…Skinner told me not to come back for at least two weeks."  
  
"Good. Plenty of time. We have a lot to make up for." Scully grinned into Mulder's neck.  
  
Mulder groaned. "Scully, you're going to kill me." Scully tensed in his arms. "Sorry Scully. Bad joke. Won't do it again." He kissed her temple again.  
  
"Thank you. But really, I need your help with some things before you go back. If I let you go back. I'm not so sure that I will. The computers are capable of video conferences and all, so..." Scully kissed the pulse point on Mulder's neck. "Think about it? For me?"  
  
Mulder opened his mouth to reply when the cell phone in his leather jacket rang. Scully groaned in exasperation and rolled off of Mulder to allow him to slide from the bed to answer. Scully threw back her head and laughed as she took in the sight of her partner, standing in the middle of her bedroom, naked as the day he was born, on the phone.  
  
"Yes sir. I made it here okay. No, no problems. Yes, Agent Scully and Akila are fine." Mulder smiled over at Scully. Scully pulled herself out of bed and crossed over to Mulder. She slipped her arms around his waist from behind and kissed him shoulder.  
  
"What's up Skinman?" Mulder asked distractedly. Scully nuzzled at Mulder's back with her face as she wickedly slid one hand downward. She grinned as Mulder squeaked out a response to a question of Skinner's. Without warning, Mulder's free hand took Scully's and settled it back in safe territory on his stomach. He told Skinner to hold on and he covered the receiver as he leaned over Scully and whispered in her ear.  
  
"You broke it Scully. It won't work anymore." He accused. Scully kissed his jaw.  
  
"Nonsense." Scully took the phone from Mulder. "Sir? Hi, yes. Yes, Akila's fine. Yes, Agent Reyes is watching her for the time being. Mulder and I are working on a few 'projects' right now. Yes sir. Can he call you back? We're putting up shelves and Mulder thinks I broke the level." Scully lied smoothly. "Talk to you in a few days sir. Bye."  
  
Scully hung up the phone triumphantly. Mulder groaned and Scully pouted slightly. "Get dressed Mulder. I want you to help me pack up some of the unneeded supplies that are in the lab."  
  
"Okay." Mulder sighed and Scully couldn't tell whether it was in relief or not. Scully pulled away from him and gathered clothes before standing on the other side of the room and dressing. They clothed themselves in silence and when Mulder finished, he moved up behind Scully and slipped his arms around her. He kissed her cheek and held her close.  
  
"Sorry Scully. I didn't mean to make that sound like it did. It's just that, before, before I was taken, we weren't nearly so active."  
  
"It's not your fault Mulder. I just wanted to change our activity level. Because as beautiful and wonderful as what we had before was, I want more than that. I want to be able to kiss you and touch you and make love to you all the time. Not just once in a while."  
  
"You do?"  
  
Scully kissed Mulder's chin again. "Isn't that what you want too?"  
  
"It is." Mulder replied quickly.  
  
"All settled then. Come on, Akila's due for a change any minute." Scully tugged on Mulder's hand and led him into their daughter's room.  
  
Our daughter. Mulder mused. My daughter. My little girl. I doubted Scully, how could I have doubted her?  
  
Mulder stopped in the middle of the hallway and pulled Scully to him. After kissing her thoroughly, he whispered, "I'm so sorry."  
  
"For what?" Scully asked, puzzled.  
  
"For doubting you. For doubting that Akila is mine. For even entertaining the thought that you would have someone else's child."  
  
Scully stroked Mulder's face. "It's okay Mulder. You don't need to apologize anymore. I understand. Come on, I can smell the poopie diaper from here." Scully squeezed Mulder tightly. "It's my special mommy instinct."  
  
"Or your super sensitive nostrils." Mulder grinned into Scully's hair.  
  
"So you're on diaper duty you say?" Scully called as she disappeared into Akila's nursery.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Later on, Scully bustled around the kitchen cooking dinner. She'd left Mulder in charge of Akila so that he and the baby would have some time together before he had to leave again. He was in the living room with Reyes and the baby. Scully smiled widely when she heard Akila's shrieks of delight over the din of the TV.  
  
"Damn Mulder. What are you doing to my daughter?" Scully called. She heard Mulder laugh and a second later, felt his arms encircle her. She tilted her head back to kiss him.  
  
"What's for dinner?" Mulder asked, resting his chin on Scully's shoulder.  
  
"Shells stuffed with manicotti cheese. Don't give me that look. You'll like it. I promise." Scully told him as they broke apart.  
  
"Sure I will Scully. I'll be back." Mulder disappeared into the other room and returned with Akila and her bouncy chair. After placing Akila in the chair, he took her small hands and tickled her. Scully walked up beside him and kissed Akila's head.  
  
"Here, taste this." Scully held up a fork loaded with pasta, cheese and sauce to Mulder's lips. He opened his mouth and allowed her to feed him the bite. "Still think dinner's gross?"  
  
Mulder licked his lips thoughtfully. "Not bad Scully. Not bad."  
  
"Told you. Now, as nice as your company is, take your daughter and meander out of my kitchen if you please."  
  
"Sure Scully." Mulder bent and kissed Scully softly.  
  
End of part 7/8  



	8. Chapter 8

Part 8/8  
  
*~X~ *~X~ *~X~ *~X~ *  
  
The next few days were leisurely for Mulder and Scully. Their time was spent lounging and playing with Akila, who was already showing signs that she wanted to crawl. In preparation of this, Mulder went around and started baby-proofing the house.  
  
"Mulder, will you sit down?" Scully called into the kitchen as Mulder scurried around fastening baby protectors on the cabinets. "Akila's not crawling yet, she's rolling. It'll be at least a month before she's up and speeding around."  
  
"That's too soon." Mulder replied from the sink. Scully rolled her eyes and shifted Akila on her hip.  
  
"Your back's going to hurt." She told him. "Than I'll hear nothing but complaints."  
  
"Dana, Dana, Dana, when will you learn?" Reyes grinned and went to the refrigerator for a soda. "He is a man. He will not succumb to a woman."  
  
Mulder sat up on his haunches. "And just what is that supposed to mean?" Despite his attempts to conceal it, Scully heard his groan. She clasped Akila against her hip and offered her hand to Mulder. He took her hand and pulled himself up before reaching out and taking his babbling daughter from Scully.  
  
"Akila, sweetie, I'm doing this because of you. If I didn't know that you'd end up giving your mom a heart attack if I didn't get this done, I wouldn't be busting my back over it." Mulder kissed Akila's forehead.  
  
Scully rolled her eyes. She glanced at Akila and placed her hand on Mulder's back. "Come on, I think it's naptime."  
  
Mulder nodded. "I am a little tired."  
  
"Not you. Akila." Scully told him exasperated. Without a word, Mulder leaned down to kiss her. Smiling at each other, they left Reyes to herself for a while.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
The days wore on and as Scully and Mulder enjoyed their newfound intimacy, they dreaded Mulder having to return to the negotiations. On his second day with Scully, he had called Skinner and asked about being able to videoconference and stay with Scully and the baby, but Skinner refused. He said that Mulder's presence at the negotiations was the only thing keeping them in session. It was then that Scully proposed something else.  
  
She suggested that instead of leaving her and the baby, Mulder could take them back with him. From everything he'd been telling her, she and Akila were in no immediate danger and if anything, they'd be safer with him than without him.  
  
"No Scully. I'm not letting you go."  
  
"Why the hell not Mulder?" Scully countered.  
  
"The negotiations are not the place for the person who created Earth's only real line of defense against the Aliens, and it's definitely not the place for my daughter. Scully, even if you're with me and Skinner and Doggett, you don't know how many people want to put an end to the resistance." Mulder explained, caressing Scully's cheek.  
  
"This isn't helping my decision to let you go back Mulder." Scully whispered. Mulder closed his eyes and rested his forehead on Scully's hair.  
  
"I know." Mulder spoke just as softly. Before he could continue, his cell phone rang. After ten tense minutes, Mulder finished his call and grabbed Scully around the waist, lifting her up and spinning her. After he set her down, he drew her lips to his for a long kiss.  
  
"Mulder. What was that all about?"  
  
"We've won Scully. That was Skinner. This morning, they received word that the infection of the population was over. Everyone is now immune. The Aliens surrendered after that. All that's left is treaty signings and clean-ups. Skinner told me that I could stay till it's finished." Mulder grabbed Scully again. She laughed happily and kissed his nose before looking over at Akila, asleep in her bassinette.  
  
"Come on G-Man, it's time to celebrate." Scully pulled Mulder to the bed.  
  
Where the world was changed in almost every way, the truth, and the nature of Mulder and Scully's connection remained the same.  
  
End of It all!!!! Watch out for a sequel!  



End file.
